Warrior Cats High School
by Cookie Platter
Summary: This is a story about the Warrior cats in high school! Join Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf as they experience the challenging year of beginning high school in 9th grade! There, in Thunder High, they will find out what hard work is, how love works, and what it means to have a true friend. Read and review, I don't own Warriors!
1. Lionblaze Confused

**Welcome to Warriors High School! This is a story about what happens when the Warrior cats are in high school! **

**Let's begin!**

It was the first day of 9th grade and after he got his personal schedule, Lionblaze checked it.

_8:25- Room 5, Homeroom, Mrs. Squirrelflight._

_8:35- Room 103, Science, Mr. Brakenfur._

_9:20- Room 86, History, Mrs. Mousefur._

_10:05- Room 29, Math, Mr. Thornclaw._

_10:50- Room 20, Health, Mrs. Leafpool._

_11:35- Room 5, Homeroom, Mrs. Squirrelflight._

_11:45- Room 3, Library, Mrs. Sandstorm._

_12:45- Field & Cafeteria, Free Time and Lunch, Mr. Cloudtail._

_1:55- Room 5, Homeroom, Mrs. Squirrelflight._

_2:00- Room 66, Writing, Mr. Birchfall._

_2:45- Room 69, Social Studies, Mr. Graystripe._

_3:30- Gym, Physical Education, Mr. Ashfur._

_4:15- Room 41, Reading, Mrs. Whitewing._

_5:00- Room 5, Homeroom, Mrs. Squirrelflight._

_5:15- Dismissal. _

He groaned. He was a P.E. expert, but it was so far in the day. He walked from room 1, the office, to his homeroom.

When he got there, many of the other classmates were already seated in free seats.

Lionblaze looked around for a good seat next to Foxleap and Mousewhisker, his best friends, but only Foxleap was there, and he was sitting in a desk that was on the far corner and Ivypool was already beside him. The two were chatting away.

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather, his sister brother, were both in a different class than he was. Luckily, at least Hollyleaf was in the same class as Jayfeather, in Mrs. Ferncloud's class.

Lionblaze chose a seat in the middle of the second row and sat down. A moment later, Mousewhisker came over and sat down beside him in the left to Lionblaze.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Squirrelflight, Lionblaze's mother, greeted the class, "As all of you should know, I am Mrs. Squirrelflight, your homeroom teacher."

"Good morning Mrs. Squirrelflight." The class chorused back, though some voices sounded lousy.

"I will like to take the attendance. Blossomfall?"

"Here."

"Briarlight?"

"Here."

"Bumblestripe?"

"Here.

"Cinderheart?"

A small laugh surprised Lionblaze. He turned around to see who did it, then saw a pretty girl with dyed silver hair and piercing blue eyes. Her look was friendly, and her voice was full of enthusiasm as she smiled and replied, "I'm here!"

Lionblaze's heartbeat thumped quicker and louder, which was too much for him, the sporty and cool one. He was surprised no one heard his heartbeat, or notice his cheeks go red for no reason.

Lionblaze didn't bother to listen to the rest of the attendance. He just gazed at the girl, Cinderheart, until she suddenly turned her head to him and smiled, warm like sunshine. Then her facial expression changed into bewilderment.

A fist punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Lionblaze! Say 'here' !" A voice hissed in Lionblaze's ear, "She's calling you!"

Lionblaze looked up and his cheeks went red with embarrassment when he saw Mrs. Squirrelflight looking sternly at him. "Lionblaze?"

He felt his face burn when Cinderheart giggled, and he quickly muttered, "Here" before he looked down and bit his lip tight.

_What is happening to me? How come I feel so nervous around Cinderheart?_ Lionblaze decided he would ask Hollyleaf, the geeky nerd in his family, later. Right now, he wanted to feel cool, like he always was.

But he just couldn't keep his mind off the twinkling laugh of Cinderheart's voice and that dazing smile she gave him before he had to look down.

**Argh, I was really used to writing in "warrior cat language" that I kept on writing "meowed" and "purred" and "padded".**

**Review and I will post your username (member or guest) on the next chapter! Goes for every chapter!**

**By the way, please read "Warriors: A New World" , another story I wrote! Just click my username at the top of the page under the story title and go under my profile to see "My Stories" then click "Warriors: A New World"!**


	2. Hollyleaf Aware

**So chapter 2. I will try to update every 2 or 3 days. Go and see my other story, ****Warriors: A New World****, where I update everyday, or at least try to. **

**People who reviewed: KittySparkfrost!**

**Begin!**

Hollyleaf walked into Mrs. Ferncloud's room gripping Jayfeather's wrist tightly. His brother was blind, and it would not be good to let him walk alone.

She was late. Hollyleaf hated being late. She was usually always the first in class with the best grades. But today, she met Mousewhisker in the hallway.

They chatted, then Jayfeather got impatient, so Hollyleaf left but walked really slowly, really dreamily. She had had a crush before, Foxleap, when they were in middle school as 'paws, but he seemed to have more interest in Ivypool.

That was how she knew that feeling.

"Hollyleaf? Are you here, Hollyleaf?" Mrs. Ferncloud asked the class, then saw Hollyleaf and her brother, "Oh, come on in! Should you might be Hollyleaf? And we missed Jayfeather, too."

"Yes, I'm Hollyleaf, and this is-"

Jayfeather yanked her arm, "And I am Jayfeather."

Hollyleaf nodded, then took a seat next to Honeyfern on the side of the room, with Jayfeather one behind.

She thought about Mousewhisker when Mrs. Ferncloud told the class how they were going to be going to separate classes in a few minutes, maybe some people going to the same class. Hollyleaf knew that already; she had read the information sheet several times.

Though she wasn't exactly head-over-heals in love with Mousewhisker, she still made sure he was in her mind. After all, he might be her Prince Charming on a white horse.

While Hollyleaf was getting ready to go to her first period class, writing with Mr. Birchfall, she checked on Jayfeather to see if he was heading the right way with Mrs. Ferncloud to Mrs. Leafpool's room to become her assistant. Since he couldn't read nor write, her brother had decided to become a medic.

Hollyleaf walked towards room 66 to writing. She had sneaked up on Lionblaze to read his schedule and saw that he also had Mr. Birchfall as his writing teacher.

"Hey, Holly!" Mousewhisker called to her, "I'm going to reading with Mr. Dustpelt. Where are you headed to?"

"Writing with Mr. Birchfall," She replied, not bothering to sound cool, as she kept on walking.

"Oh. Who's your science teacher? I have it on second period."

"I also have science on second period. Teacher is Mrs. Millie. I hear she is very obvious on favoritism. Not many people like her."

Mousewhisker squealed with excitement, "Me too! Mrs. Millie!" Then he hugged her and went his way.

Hollyleaf didn't blush.

**So there is Lionblaze, who doesn't know what happened to him about Cinderheart and is freaking out, then there's Hollyleaf who is so calm about it. What about Jayfeather? Review your ideas!**


	3. Jayfeather Disgusted

**Reviewers:**

**Raeda2001! Epic Cat Swag YOLO! Thank you all for reviewing!**

Jayfeather was guided to the medicine office. He didn't _need_ to be guided.

He faced Mrs. Ferncloud and said,"I know the way from here. I went to the tour in the school two days ago when Hollyleaf practically dragged me over."

He heard Mrs. Ferncloud hesitate, so he gave her a stern stare, like what a teacher would drive to a naughty child. "Fine," Mrs. Ferncloud sighed,"I trust you." Then, she walked away, her high heel shoes clinking and clanking on the floor.

_Everybody_ _thinks_ _that_ _if you're blind, you can't do anything._

When he felt the smooth wooden surface of Mrs. Leafpool's office door, he knocked.

"Jayfeather, is that you?" Mrs. Leafpool called from inside,"Come in!"

Jayfeather moved his palm over the door to find the door knob, and when his hand touched the round ball, he twisted it, pushing the door open. He stepped into her room.

The air conditioner was put on very cold. Jayfeather shivered from sudden change of temperature. The medicine office should be warm for the patients, not cold.

"The air-con is broken," Mrs. Leafpool explained, "And now the workers are fixing it so it might be noisy right now."

CLANK! CLACK! PSHUME!

Jayfeather covered his ears. And squinted his eyes, though he couldn't see, anyway.

"But the good news is, we're going to the monthly medic meeting with the other school's medics! It's the 15th, the middle of the month! !"

Jayfeather frowned. Willowshine, River High's second medic, was the most annoying person Jayfeather could ever imagine knowing. "Do we have to go?"

Mrs. Leafpool seemed shocked, "Of course we must go!" Then she ushered him out the room to go to the Medic Meeting Room, in the middle of the four schools just under the PAC (Performing Arts Center), where every school's kids would hike up Clan Mountain every month on the 30th, or in February's case, the 28th.

After a fairly short drive in the school's "private medic" van, Jayfeather was guided to to the meeting area. The ground around the meeting place was rocky, after all, it was a mountain. There were lots of tree roots and rocks that could trip him, and low branches that he could knock in, so this was the only place he allowed himself to be guided.

"Hey, Jayjay!" _It's that annoying Willowshine AGAIN._

Jayfeather nodded in a curt greeting, then passed her without a word. He heard Willowshine heave a long sigh, but he didn't care. He didn't even know what she was sighing about; he wasn't interested in _Willowshine's _thoughts.

But a small bit of curiosity wiggled in him, so he stopped in his tracks and concentrated hard. One thing no one knew- not even his siblings- was that he could read other people's thoughts. He slowly creeped into Willowshine's current thoughts, and what he found almost made him faint with horror and disgust.

_Oh, Jayfeather is so cute... He doesn't like me, does he... I should prove myself... It'll be embarrassing... How will me meet, anyway... Jayfeather occupies my thoughts all the time..._

Jayfeather began walking again, feeling Willowshine's bewildered gaze following him. He thought she was annoying, and she thought he was CUTE? Yuck, yuck, yuck. He had to avoid her now, there was no telling on what she might do.

Just thinking of Willowshine made Jayfeather want to vomit.

**Next up is Lionblaze's POV, my favorite! **

**Which one is your favorite one to read about in this story? Review away!**


	4. Lionblaze Bored

**Thanks for reviewing your thoughts, people!**

**Reviewers: KittySparkfrost! Raeda2001! Rebellegirl! Guest (guest)! Tomboy22 (guest)! Thank you!**

Lionblaze walked out of science class, his first period class. Next up was... Hmm, he couldn't remember.

He stopped in his tracks and kneeled down to open his folder and peek into it. His schedule was wrinkled, but he could just make out the words... _Room 86_ _, History, Mrs. Mousefur. _

Lionblaze sighed. Mrs. Mousefur was the 8th grade history teacher last year, and Lionblaze had her as a teacher last year, too. She was a cranky old lady, who was strict and got impatient quickly. Hollyleaf was also in her class last year, and she was the only kid Mrs. Mousefur liked.

When he walked in room 86, he found out that to his both dread and excitement, Cinderheart was sitting in a seat in that class. Yet when he tried to muster up the courage to go and sit with her, Cinderheart stood up, took her belongings, and left the room.

_She must have been in History for first period, and now she's going to second. _

Lionblaze looked around for a free seat. When he sat down in a seat in the 4th row 2nd seat, a boy with round glasses and a tucked shirt sat down next to him.

"Hey, I'm Berrynose," the kid told him, "And you are?"

"I'm Lionblaze." Lionblaze felt awkward talking to Berrynose, so he turned around.

"Why aren't you talking? There's about 3 minutes and 45.68 seconds left before class starts. You look lost. I'll tell you what: nothing is better than to sit down and chat. What is worse than just sitting in you seat, bored out of yourself when you wait for history class to start? I think it is very important that-"

"Dude, I am not interested in all of your talking. Can't you just shut up for 5 seconds?" Annoyance cracked inside Lionblaze, "Look, class is about to start, and you are just blabbing away with your big mouth. Do you know how embarrassing it is, sitting next to you?"

Berrynose was silent for the moment in between now and until Mrs. Mousefur stepped in the room, her long black and yellow dress up to her ankles. "Good morning class, we will start history class right now."

"Good Morning Mrs... Mousefur?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Mrs. Mousefur. You all should know that already. Okay, so all of you should basically lot of basic American history, like Christopher Columbus wasn't the actual one who first set foot on America, all of the wars..."

Lionblaze sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long class.


	5. Hollyleaf Waiting

**Okay, I'm SORRY for not updating for so long! It's just that summer vaction started, and that is electronic-free time. So just be grateful and read, okay? (Sorry about my foul mood.)**

**I'm adding a few OCs, so I hope you won't get all confused.**

Hollyleaf looked around the room for Mousewhisker. Science class was just about to begin, and her crush was nowhere to be seen. She was sitting next to Dawnblossom, the most girly and annoying girl she ever met.

"Hey girl, look at my nail polish. I painted them yesterday. You see how the thumbs are neon pink, the index fingers are light pink, the middle fingers are plain pink, the ring fingers are dark pink, and the pinkies are magenta? You see how it looks like a pink rainbow? My favorite color is light purple, but this looks amazing, right? Hey, look at them! Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf had stood up and left the moment Dawnblossom began to talk.

She looked around the classroom for another empty spot. There were 3.

Hollyleaf walked to a desk in the last row beside a girl with glossy black hair. Her eyes were the color of the night sky, and they twinkled like the stars. She wore an utterly black tank-top and a glittery black short skirt.

"Hi," Hollyleaf smiled, "I'm Hollyleaf."

The girl looked up. She tipped her head to one side and blinked. "Uh, hi?" She sounded confused, as if she couldn't believe Hollyleaf was talking to her. "I'm Jadewing." A hasty introduction, but at least she seemed to recover from her confusion.

"Can I sit here?" Hollyleaf asked, eyeing the spot next to Jadewing.

Jadewing shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Mousewhisker was still nowhere to be seen throughout the lesson. Hollyleaf felt the time pass by slowly in school for the first time ever. She used to love school and every single subject inside, but somehow, now, she didn't know. It was confusing.

At the end of the lesson, Hollyleaf went out of the classroom and looked around for the familiar golden-brown hair of Mousewhisker.

Though he was a considerably short person, he would be jumping around the halls so his poofy hair would be bouncing up and down amongst the crowd of students. No hair jumping now.

Confused, Hollyleaf began walking to room 30 to social studies.

The loud speakers beeped, the sign that an announcement was about to be recorded.

"The medics are back! If you want to welcome them, please come to the lobby behind the back doors." Mr. Firestar, the principal spoke into the mike.

The edges of Hollyleaf's mouth shot up in excitement. She tried her best to speed-walk as fast as she usually could. Since she was the same height as Jayfeather- and long shorter than Lionblaze- she could move very quickly.

But she was going the wrong way in the crowd. For some reason, everyone was going the opposite direction. Just as Hollyleaf was about to reach the back door lobby, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey, Holly!" Mousewhisker cheered, then hugged her.

Hollyleaf stared at him. Then, she asked, "Where were you? I didn't see you in science class."

He looked down. "I got into trouble on reading class. Mr. Dustpelt made me read half of the dictionary to where he marked it. I didn't do it but he let me go anyways."

Hollyleaf laughed. "I would expect that!" Then she smiled at him.

"Hollyleaf?"

She recognized Jayfeather's voice immediately. "Mm?"

"If you just heard the announcement, you would know that you should be in your next period class now." He told her. Then he walked away with Mrs. Leafpool.

Hollyleaf turned back to Mousewhisker. "Well, I guess I'll see you at Free Time and Lunch then."

Mousewhisker grinned. "I won't miss you this time."

**Once again, I am terribly sorry for the long break. **

**Also, thank you all for following and favoriting- I'm glad you like it!**


End file.
